


Surprise Visit

by feraligarbage



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, but tagging just in case, peony deserves none of this, peony is 16 and rose is 19-20 ish, rose is a horrible human being, so possibly not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraligarbage/pseuds/feraligarbage
Summary: Rose visits his family unannounced, giving Peony no time to prepare himself to relive familiar scenarios from the past.
Relationships: Peony/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got pretty much as soon as I read Peony's rare league card. I always love scumbag Rose fics, and honestly how could I not think of something like this when the game lore practically hands the abuse to us on a silver platter?

The voices of his family echoed hollowly in Peony’s mind as he picked at the food on his plate. His parents were gushing over Rose as he boasted about his grades in college or some other accomplishment he made, Peony didn’t care. All he knew was that Rose came over unannounced and he had no time to mentally prepare himself for it.

“Peony, I hope your brother’s success motivates you to try harder with your own education!” His mother spoke once Rose was done blathering on.

Peony huffed and pushed himself back in his chair a bit “may I please be excused?” He muttered.

“You’ve hardly touched your dinner, and your brother just got here!” His father scolded.

Peony groaned and shoved a mouthful of curry into his mouth. His parents only ever gave a shit about what he did whenever Rose was around, because it would give them any excuse possible to remind him of how he was nothing compared to his older brother. If they enjoyed Rose’s company so much, then why did they care if Peony was around as well? It made no sense. His life made no sense. His life had no purpose.

Finally, after what felt like hours, their meal was wrapped up and Peony excused himself to his room. He laid on his bed and wrapped himself up in his blankets. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the knot of anxiety forming in his stomach. If he could fall asleep now, then maybe, just maybe, Rose would leave him alone tonight.

Of course, that was wishful thinking.

The hours went on, the sun began to set, and darkness fell upon Peony’s bedroom. He tried and tried to fall asleep, but his nerves wouldn’t settle, and his thoughts continued to race tirelessly. He overheard his parents saying goodnight to Rose before retiring to their bedroom down the hall. Before long, the house went silent and all Peony could hear was his own heart beating quicker with each minute.

Peony’s blood turned cold as he heard the doorknob turn followed by the door slowly creaking open. Rose silently closed it behind him and padded across the room to Peony’s bedside. Peony could feel Rose’s eyes preying upon him without even needing to turn around to face him. He knew it was pointless, but he still attempted to pretend he was asleep.

“I know you’re awake, P. You’re a terrible actor.” Rose’s voice was low and dangerous.

“C-can we not do this tonight.” Peony whimpered, shrinking into himself a bit.

“I came out of my way to visit my dear little brother and this is the treatment I get?” Rose replied gruffly.

Peony grit his teeth and slowly turned to onto his back and looked up at his brother. Rose was leering down at him, the faint moonlight making his green eyes gleam eerily. “Get up,” Rose demanded.

“R-Rose-“

“Get. Up.” Rose practically snarled the command.

Peony winced and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing up. He wasn’t even looking at him, but Peony could practically feel the grin Rose was giving him.

“Good, now…” Rose paused as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You know what to do next.”

Peony swallowed nervously, legs trembling slightly as he knelt down in front of his brother. He seated himself between Rose’s spread legs and reached for the hem of his pajama bottoms. He pulled them down far enough to expose Rose’s crotch. He looked away as he palmed Rose through his boxers a bit before pushing the fabric down and releasing his half-hard cock. He slowly stroked it, knowing all too well how to get Rose fully hard for him.

Once he felt Rose’s cock become fully erect in his grasp, Peony steeled himself and slowly turned his head to look at it. He only looked at it for long enough to guide his lips to the tip before squeezing his eyes shut as he hesitantly licked at it. After a few small licks, Peony heard an impatient huff from his brother and knew that he couldn’t keep delaying the inevitable. He opened his mouth and took Rose in, fighting back the bile rising in his throat as the thick length slipped past his lips.

“Mmh…you’re so good, P. It’s been so long since my last visit and you still remember everything I taught you,” Rose moaned softly. Peony tried to shut out Rose’s voice, his words only making every moment of this worse. He breathed shakily through his nose as he started to slowly bob his head up and down Rose’s cock, gently rolling his tongue around occasionally. Rose moaned a bit louder and took hold of Peony’s shaggy hair, squeezing it and making Peony wince every time he moved. Peony wanted so badly to cut it, to shave it all off so Rose wouldn’t pull it like this, but he knew how badly Rose would punish him for it. Rose tightened his grip, making Peony hold his head in place, and started thrusting into his mouth. Tears stung in the corners of Peony’s eyes and he tried to will them away. He didn’t want to make himself look more pathetic than he already did.

Rose grunted and shoved his dick into Peony’s mouth as far as he could before spilling his cum straight down his throat, forcing Peony to swallow it all unless he wanted to choke on it. Peony held his breath and obediently swallowed his brother’s cum, sucking him dry until it was all emptied into him. And even then, Rose kept his cock firmly planted against the back of Peony’s throat for a few moments longer, just to torment him for as long as possible before finally pulling out. Peony coughed violently, burying his mouth into his arm to try and keep from being too loud. He couldn’t risk waking their parents.

“Very good, my darling brother. You did such a good job,” Rose ran his hand through Peony’s hair, petting him as though he were nothing more than Rose’s pet, which he might as well have been. “You know what you get when you do a good job, right?”

Peony looked away and nodded hesitantly.

“What do you get?”

“I get…rewarded,” using that word made Peony want to recoil into himself. He hated that Rose forced him to think of the next part as anything other than more abuse.

“That’s right, now come back onto the bed so I can give you your reward,” Rose smirked and patted the space beside him on the bed. Peony nodded again and climbed onto the bed beside his brother. He tensed up as he felt Rose’s hands snake underneath his shirt and feel up his torso. “You don’t have to do anything this time, let me take care of you,” Rose purred into Peony’s ear, feigning affection. Peony knew it was all fake. Rose felt nothing but hatred towards Peony. He only used Peony to get off, used him as a part of his sick power play fantasy. The act only made the whole thing so much worse. Rose couldn’t just fuck him and be done with it, he had to insist on humiliating Peony as much as possible until he had gotten his fill.

Slowly but obediently, Peony lifted his arms and allowed Rose to pull his shirt off. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling as Rose practically tore his pants and boxers off and threw them aside like trash. Rose removed his own pants and boxers afterword and climbed on top of Peony, staring down at him hungrily. Rose sloppily sucked his fingers for a moment before spreading Peony’s legs and pushing one finger into his hole. Peony winced, hissing through his teeth as Rose roughly fingered him open, adding a second and then a third finger before even giving Peony time to adjust. Yet despite the horrible burn Peony felt from being forced open like this, there was always a sick sense of pleasure that began to pool in his stomach. Rose’s fingers wormed themselves deeper inside of him, exploring and rubbing against his walls, searching for that certain spot that would make Peony squirm and gasp out in disgusted pleasure.

Rose removed his fingers, and Peony almost let out a needy whine at the sudden emptiness. But he tensed up and nearly scooted away when he felt the tip of Rose’s dick press up against him. Rose grabbed Peony’s legs and spread them apart further, pulling him a bit closer and almost pushing into him in the process.

“R-Rose,” Peony whispered, staring up at his brother. He knew it was pointless to plead, it would only make Rose angrier, but he tried anyway. “Please…”

“You don’t want to accept my generous gift to you? Do you not appreciate the attention I give you?” Rose hissed, and Peony winced and turned away. That only made Rose angrier though, and he grabbed Peony’s chin and forced him to look back up. “Look at me, you ungrateful brat!” Peony whimpered quietly and opened his eyes to look up at Rose again. Rose’s expression softened, but it wasn’t comforting. It was predatory, like an animal about to deliver the finishing blow to its meal. “I’m going to make you feel good, little brother,” Rose crooned, stroking the side of Peony’s face with false comfort. And with that, Rose spat on his hand and stroked his cock a few times before shoving it into Peony’s barely prepared hole.

Peony bit down so hard on his bottom lip he could taste blood just to keep himself from screaming. The pain was so much worse than before. Rose was thicker than even three of his fingers, and he felt like he was being split open as his older brother’s cock shoved its way deeper and deeper into him. Rose stilled for a moment once he was seated fully inside of Peony before starting to move. He pulled back, almost all the way out, before snapping his hips forward and roughly shoving back in. Peony continued to bite his lip to stay as quiet as possible. If he screamed, he’d wake his parents. And despite how badly he wanted them to find out what Rose was doing to him, they wouldn’t believe it. They would find some way to morph the situation so that Peony was the one to blame. Because there was no way their precious golden child could ever do anything so horrendous. They’d see it as just another way of Peony acting out to get their attention. That was why Peony stayed quiet. As horrible as the abuse from his brother was, telling his parents would certainly make it worse.

“A-ahh, you’re being so good, Peony. Staying nice and quiet for me.” Rose groaned, only slowing his pace slightly. Tears began to spill down Peony’s cheeks again as that disgusting heat started to return to him. He felt his cock twitching, responding to Rose’s actions against his own will. The pain was nearly unbearable, and yet somehow his body had a positive reaction to it all. Every time Rose thrusted in, he hit Peony in just the right spot to send sparks of pleasure through his body. It wasn’t much longer before he was fully hard and fighting back the urge to moan.

“There it is, you’re enjoying your big brother’s gift, aren’t you?” Rose said with a smirk, grabbing hold of Peony’s cock. Peony sniffled as more tears started to fall and forced himself to nod. “Peony, I asked you a question,” Rose growled, giving a particularly hard thrust forward.

Peony yelped a little and looked up at Rose again. “Y…yes Rose…”

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes…I enjoy it,” Peony’s throat was so tight that he could barely get the words out.

“You love it when I give you the attention you need? The attention you deserve?”

“Yes…” Peony nodded again, the tears continuing to stream down his face.

“Of course you do, because you’re a little whore for your big brother’s cock, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes…” he didn’t even bother trying to deny the affirmations. Because they might as well have been true. Here he was, moaning and craving more as his brother held him down and raped him. How could he be anything other than a disgusting slut for that?

“Mmgh, y-yes…good boy. So g-good,” Rose’s grunts and moans became a bit louder and his hips started to stutter, and Peony knew he was close. He shut his eyes again and braced himself for what was next. Rose shoved as far as he could into Peony’s abused hole as he could as he spilled his seed deep inside him. Peony cringed as the hot fluid filled his insides, and yet despite the disgusting feeling it gave him, he still came with his brother. He gasped and spasmed as his own cum spurted, covering his bare stomach and chest.

Rose let out a chuckle as he stared at the mess he’d made of his younger brother. “This is all you’re good for, you know that? Mum and Pop will never see anything good in you. But you’ll always mean something to me, my dear brother. Don’t ever forget that.” He pulled out of Peony, causing him to groan partly in pain and disgust and partly in a hideous need to feel full again.

“Get some rest now, P. You know how upset our parents will be if they find out how late you stayed up.” Rose softly ran his hand through Peony’s messy hair as he spoke. Then without another word, he got off the bed, dressed himself, and silently left the room.

Peony laid on his back, chest heaving as he tried to recover from the abuse he’d just endured. He could feel his brother’s cum leaking out of his sore hole as his own cum cooled against his skin. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the tears finally stopped and his breathing became normal again, but once that happened he sat up and got off the bed, legs shaking as he did his best to clean up. He gathered up his clothes and put them back on, his gaze turning towards his closet door as he did so. Once he was dressed, he limped over to the closet and opened it. There was a backpack laying on the floor. He had packed it up with food and clothing and other supplies months ago, tempting the idea of taking off multiple times.

It was now no longer an idea. He was done putting up with this. His parents weren’t going to help him, so he had to help himself. It had always been him against the world, and he was finally ready to face up to the challenges and stop silently taking the abuse. He crossed the room over to his window and opened it. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Peony crawled through the window and dropped to the ground below him.

With a shaky breath and one final look towards his home, Peony took off down the road towards the city. He didn’t know exactly where he would go, but all that mattered was he was finally escaping, and he was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any mistakes, this already took me way too long to write and i can't be fucked to proofread it lmao


End file.
